


its always you

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, First Time, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Mark Lee (NCT), haechan cries a lot, i love this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yuta has been a little too affectionate on and off camera towards mark for donghyuck's liking, and it all becomes worse when he realizes mark actually likes this affection. as much as donghyuck doesn't want to admit it, he's jealous, and mark needs to know.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 314





	its always you

Donghyuck tightened his hold on Mark's hand when he saw Yuta hug Mark from the back. _It's just a game_ , the young boy reminded himself, but somehow he couldn't just put his feelings away.

Throughout every shoot, Yuta would constantly rave about Mark, and talk about how much he loves him. He would reach out for Mark, and hug him, and kiss him. Donghyuck couldn't help but feel a shot of jealousy surge through his veins whenever he saw this, because he always had this feeling that _that's supposed to me_.

_Yuta is touching Mark. My Mark. My best friend._

Now, Donghyuck knew it was only normal for one to feel possessive over their best friends, but this possessiveness he had for Mark was different. It made him feel strange, and guilty. It made him tell himself always that Mark wasn't his, that Mark didn't belong to him, that Mark could be affectionate with whoever he likes, but whenever he realized that Mark was never that affectionate with him, he would only get angry again. 

* * *

"Great job, everyone!" shouted MC Kwanghee at the end of the shoot. Everyone bowed to each other, as they made their way out and home. Donghyuck was so relieved that he could finally go home, and cry over Mark and Yuta (he always does, but no one knows...except Johnny). He tried to walk out to the van as fast as he could, but he was stopped by a smiling Taeil, who patted his shoulder and asked everyone, "Should we all go out for food?!"

Obviously, he earned a loud 'YES!' from all the members, and a quiet one from Donghyuck. 

"Doyoung's treat!" Taeyong shouted, rushing into the van.

"Hey, why me??" Doyoung retorted angrily, getting into the van and sitting next to Taeyong, who got a good beating on his arm.

Everyone continued to talk as they got into the van. Jaehyun sat next to Donghyuck, who was sitting at the window. Of course, Yuta made sure that Mark was sitting next to him. Thank God that they were sitting at the back so Donghyuck wouldn't be able to see them, because he knew that Yuta would be clinging onto Mark, and laughing, and trying to get as close to him as possible. It made him sick, honestly. He could hear Yuta complimenting Mark through all the noise, and he could hear Mark thanking him shyly. He knew that Yuta was probably holding onto his arm, and leaning on his shoulder. 

Yuck.

At the restaurant, it came no surprise to Donghyuck that Yuta sat next to Mark. It pissed the maknae off, because he wanted to sit next to Mark, as he usually does when he goes out for meals with him and the others. He settled for the seat next to Jungwoo. Amidst the hustle and bustle of the place, Taeyong and Johnny ordered food for the group. But Donghyuck didn't care about food. 

He cared about whatever the fuck Yuta was doing. 

He kept trying to feed Mark the free side dishes that had been laid out before them. He picked up kimchi, sausages, spinach, and whatnot with his chopsticks. Mark laughed at the action, trying to refuse playfully, but ended up going along with it.

Donghyuck felt like snapping his iron chopsticks into half. 

Jungwoo could feel the anger radiating from Donghyuck, and placed his hand on his arm comfortingly. Donghyuck relaxed at the action, and chose to ignore the two while eating kimchi. 

Unfortunately, it continued on. 

Yuta treated Mark like they were dating, or something. He stared at Mark lovingly while he ate his kimchi fried rice, leaving his noodles cold. He asked Mark to feed him some of his food, when he had barely touched his food. He caressed Mark's face and hair. Everyone made fun of them jokingly, saying they were like boyfriends, but frankly, Donghyuck did not appreciate it at all. 

_Wait, what? Why should that comment hurt me? Push it away, Hyuckie. Mark is NOT yours._

* * *

Donghyuck flopped onto his bed, and wept. Just like that. Johnny looked at him worriedly, sitting next to the crying Hyuck. He rubbed his back, not saying anything so to not accidentally hurt Donghyuck even more. It hurt him, though, to see Donghyuck crying that way. He saw it everyday, but everyday it hurt a little more. Donghyuck was like a son to him, even though he was only 5 years older than he was. 

"Hyuck-ah, I think there must be some reason you cry over Mark everyday," Johnny sighed.

"Yeah, I think anyone would be upset to see their BEST friend of 7 years be STOLEN by some Japanese bitch like Yuta!" Donghyuck cried, lifting his face from his pillow only to put it down again so Johnny could hear his muffled sobs. 

"No need to talk about Yuta that way." Johnny said firmly, because the last thing this group needed was a rift between members. God knows that everyone remembers the Summer Fight of 2017. 

"But it's true! Ever since WinWin hyung went to WayV, he hasn't stopped clinging to Mark! I get he misses WinWin hyung, but couldn't he have attached himself like a leech to someone else? Someone that'snot my BEST FRIEND?"

"I think Mark means more to you than just your best friend, Donghyuck-ah."

The boy shot up from his position so he was sitting in front of Johnny. 

"Are you implying that I'm in love with Mark?" Donghyuck asked in disbelief. "because that sounds pretty dumb to me."

"I don't think a friend would cry every night about a friend, whispering his name every night, write about him in his notebook, think about him all day, and look at everyone who interacts with him with daggers in his eyes. That's not a friendly kind of jealousy, Hyuck-ah," Johnny said. 

Donghyuck was silent. Johnny had a point, and he didn't even know his own feelings. Especially towards Mark. When it came to Mark, his stomach swirled and twirled like an amusement park rollercoaster. His legs turned to jelly. He sighed just at the thought of his stupid smile, his dumb laugh, and his sparkly eyes. It made him fly in happiness to know that he even knew a man like that.

And that was when his train of thought stopped. 

"Fuck," Donghyuck cursed, covering his face in shame. "I _am_ in love with Mark."

"Afraid so."

"So what do I tell Mark? I don't want to fuck up our friendship, we worked too hard for it."

"There's pretty much nothing you can do except be honest with him," Johnny told the younger, who was now wiping his tears away. "If he doesn't like you back, then that's his problem. But we both know Mark, and I definitely know that he won't just stop talking to you because you have feelings for him. You mean too much to him, Hyuckie. Just be a man and tell him how much HE means to you."

"I will," Donghyuck said, getting up and taking a deep breath. 

* * *

Surprisingly, Yuta wasn't with Mark. Mark was eating some jellies in the kitchen, alone. Donghyuck gathered his courage and sat next to Mark, stealing one of the jellies from his bowl and popping it into his bowl. 

"Hey, that was mine," Mark shot back, ever so softly. No hint of anger, but a hint of fondness could be detected. Of course, it was just a jelly. 

"Mine now," Donghyuck giggled. "where's Yuta."

"Videocalling WinWin hyung," Mark said, eating another piece of jelly. 

"I kind of expected him to be here, eating jellies with you. He never leaves your side," Donghyuck said with a slight pout.

Mark smiled, pinching his cheek. "So cute. No, all in all WinWin is the most important person in his life."

Donghyuck hoped he didn't blush when Mark called him cute. He had his pride. 

"Doesn't seem like it, you guys are like boyfriends. Don't like to see that, to be honest," said Donghyuck, eating another jelly. 

"Aw, I'm still yours Hyuckie, don't be upset," Mark laughed. And that was when Donghyuck knew he didn't get it at all. Then again, there was no point even trying to be subtle, because this WAS Mark Lee after all. 

"Okay, forget it, I'm gonna drop the act," Donghyuck shoved Mark's hand around his shoulder away and sat facing him. He took Mark's hands in his, and sighed. 

"Donghyuck, are you okay?" Mark asked concerningly, touching Donghyuck's warm face, as he noticed his beautiful doe eyes brimming with tears. 

"No!" Donghyuck shouted, finally bursting into loud cries. "Mark, I HATE it when Yuta is so clingly towards you! Which is like, all the time! You always accept his hugs, and kisses, and cuddles, but you never do that with me! Why don't you accept me? Why do you like him so much? Am I not enough for you? Am I not lovable enough? Why is it you can't REALLY be mine, Mark Lee? I'm the one who's loved you for years, not him!"

Mark's silence was not very comforting, to say the least. He thought over his treatment of Donghyuck's skinship, and of the skinship of everyone else. He admitted that he was indeed a bit harsh when it came to Donghyuck's attempt to hug him, and kiss him, and sometimes even just hold his hand. But he let everyone else proceed and be as affectionate with him as he liked. He knew that he was probably more affectionate towards everyone else compared to his BEST FRIEND.

But that was just the thing. 

He knew at that moment, that he didn't want Donghyuck to be his best friend anymore. 

So he kissed the younger boy, right on his puffy, pink lips. 

Donghyuck didn't hesitate to kiss back, despite his shock. He cried as Mark's lips moved melodiously against his own, and as Mark held onto his waist and face gently. The tears fell as Mark prodded his tongue between his lips, playing with his own. But Mark wiped his tears, as the younger ran his hands in his soft locks, and Mark groaned into his mouth. 

Somehow, they ended up making out against the kitchen wall. Donghyuck's legs wrapped around Mark's waist as Mark held him up. It was messy, but still had a touch of love and fond feelings. 

"I have an idea, do you trust me?" asked Mark, panting as he looked at Donghyuck's already flushed face. 

"Always," Donghyuck replied, kissing Mark's lips.

So Mark adjusted Hyuck's position, and continued to carry him to the younger's room. In there they met Johnny's surprised eyes, as Mark said confidently with no filter: "Hyung, we need to do some things together here, but we'd feel really shy if you were here. Do you mind leaving for a while?"

Johnny was,let's just say, very perplexed, but more than happy to leave. He picked up his book and left, closing the locked door. 

Mark threw Donghyuck onto the comfortable bed, crawling over him and kissing him once more. Donghyuck's stomach was doing rollercoaster loops again, moaning as Mark ground his hips into his. 

And, Oh God, he's _hard._ He can tell he's big too. 

"What were you implying, sir?" Donghyuck asked, running his hand down Mark's chest, tugging it to ask him to take it off. 

"I want to fuck you, isn't it obvious?" Mark smirked, throwing off his shirt. Donghyuck almost lost his breath, because what the FUCK Mark has abs. 

"God, look at you," Mark groaned, pulling off Donghyuck's shirt. "you look so good under me." and the shorts were gone too. \

"M-mark, I'm shy," Donghyuck whined, as Mark kissed his neck. 

"Don't be shy baby. you're so pretty. Your sunkissed skin, your pretty pink lips, your moles scattered all over your body, your beautiful eyes, God. There's no reason for you to hide from me," Mark cooed, running his hands all over his body, until he reached the younger boy's ass and gave it a squeeze. "and you've got such a fat ass too, so eatable and fuckable."

"Markkkkk~" Donghyuck whined again, attempting to push Mark away but it only made Mark come closer. 

"Can I eat you out, baby?" Mark asked quietly, playing with the band of Hyuck's underwear.

Donghyuck only nodded in reply, helping Mark get it off completely. Mark stopped breathing for a moment, seeing his boy's cute little cock and plump ass. 

"Okay, sit on my face, so I can have a perfect view of you~" Mark instructed, helping Hyuck into the appropriate position, which made Hyuck feel shy again because he was all exposed. 

Mark spread Hyuck's ass cheeks, groaning at the sight of his perfect, pink hole. He couldn't help thinking of how tight it was. 

"Mark, stop staring at it~" Donghyuck said, beating Mark's chest. 

"Sorry baby," Mark said rather unapologetically, and he gave it a kiss. Donghyuck's reaction was good, so he licked over it lightly. That earned him a loud moan, so he continued the action and kept giving the entrance light licks and broad ones. Soon enough, Donghyuck was completely sitting on Mark's face, and Mark's tongue was inside of Hyuck, eating him out as if the world was going to end the next day. Donghyuck was a mess of moans and cries, grabbing Mark's hair and riding his tongue frantically. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Mark chuckled, looking up at the boy. "can I fuck you now?"

"Yes, the lube is in the box at the bottom of the bed."

Mark took out the suggestive black box, and opened it up. His eyes were welcomed by the sight of not just different types of lubes, but different types of dildos and vibrators. He had no idea his little Donghyuck was so dirty. He smirked at the blushing boy, telling himself they can use it another time and took the watermelon lube. He laid Donghyuck out onto his bed, and made him hold onto his legs. He squirted some lube onto his finger, and warmed it up.

"I was going to tell you this was going to hurt, but it seems like you've done this before," Mark smirked, easing in the first finger making Donghyuck moan loudly. 

One finger became two, and then three. Mark was doing this purely to stretch Donghyuck out, but Donghyuck himself was having the time of his life. His fingers felt so good inside him, scraping his walls carefully and reaching points he never could by himself. 

"M-mark, I'm okay now, you can fuck me now," Donghyuck begged, holding onto Mark's neck. 

Mark growled a growl from the bottom of his throat, finally taking of his shorts and his boxers. And Hyuck got the shock of his life, because his guess was right. He was _**big**_.

Mark squirted a generous amount of lube onto his cock, and spread it out properly. He took Donghyuck's legs and wrapped it around him, aligning his cock at Donghyuck's stretched entrance. 

"Ready?"

"Always."

Mark pushed in little by little, until he was completely buried into Hyuck. To the younger, it was slightly painful, but he'd always loved the feeling of being full. When he adjusted to the size finally, he tapped Mark's shoulder. Mark took this sign, and started thrusting lowly into the boy. His thrusts became more frequent, and much harder. Soon he had set a steady pace, fucking into Donghyuck as he kept sweet eye contact with the boy. 

He kissed him again, this time a kiss full of love. At that exact moment he hit his prostate, and Donghyuck cried out into his mouth and writhed in Mark's hold. 

When they separated, Donghyuck arched his back and clawed at Mark's back, leaving little red crescent moons behind. Mark groaned, running his hands all over his boy's body once again. 

"You're so pretty baby, I love you so much. Love how tight you are, love how sweet you are."

"Gonna c-cum, Markie~"

Mark nodded, fucking him a little faster so he could reach his climax. As a result, Donghyuck came first, all over his stomach. And then Mark felt the same knot in his stomach, asking Donghyuck if it was okay for him to cum inside him. Donghyuck nodded, and was filled with Mark's hot seed. Mark made sure they both rode out their highs, before pulling out, and kissing Hyuck all over his face. 

He got some warm towels and started cleaning Hyuck up in silence. 

"I can't believe you took my precious virginity," Donghyuck chuckled, so that the air would not get too awkward. The last thing he'd need is for this to turn into some one time thing, and for Mark to leave him. 

"Hey, you took mine too," Mark said in return, then hugging Donghyuck from behind. "look, Hyuck, I'm really sorry, I never meant for you to feel that way. I was just scared that somehow in the midst of me accepting all of your skinship I might have ended up revealing my feelings. I was afraid you'd turn me down."

Donghyuck smiled (screaming on the inside). "It's okay Mark. You're with me now~"

* * *

"So, do you think it worked?" WinWin asked Yuta, who was sitting on his bed.

"For sure," Yuta laughed. "you can practically smell all of the sexual tension between those two. I'm sure that by now Mark's asked Donghyuck to be his boyfriend."

"Speaking of boyfriends and sexual tension, I haven't seen you in a while."

"They haven't found out about us yet?"

"No way. You know I'm good with secrets."

_**< 3<3<3 leave kudos and a nice comment if you enjoyed it!! :D** _

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO yes so ik i have a markhyuck au to update but i wrote out a drabble for this a few days ago and really liked it so i knew i had to make it into a story!!  
> i'm sorry the actual smut bit is a bit rushed and SUPERRRR bad i actually can't write smut for shit


End file.
